


[podfic] i'm not owned! i'm not owned!

by aethel, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Columbus Blue Jackets, Cornhenge, Crack, Gen, Multi-Voice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: [Podfic] Author's Summary:In theory, Cornhenge is 109 stone ears of corn. Why it exists is largely a mystery to everyone, Dubi included, but he chalks it up to “Ohio is weird as shit” and moves on on a normal day.Cornhenge is currently slightly more than 109 stone ears of corn.





	[podfic] i'm not owned! i'm not owned!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'm not owned! i'm not owned!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522845) by [escherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/escherzo). 



> 🏒🌽💋  
  
---  
  
  


  


**_i'm not owned! i'm not owned!_  
written by escherzo**

  


A Podfic Winter Chillfest '19 Production  
Editing and Cover Art by silverandblue 

  


  
  
Download: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2a0s3yypvzzzqkp/%5Bpodfic%5D_i%27m_not_owned%21_i%27m_not_owned%21.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 00:8:55  
Size: 6.5 MB  
  
**Featuring:**

aethel _as Zach_  
klb _as Sedsy and Matty_  
reena_jenkins _as Fligs_  
Shmaylor _as Cam_  
silverandblue _as narrator_  
& wingedwords _as Dubi_  


  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to escherzo for having blanket permission, and thank you to the winter chillfest peeps for being so wonderful.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed listening. Kind comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
